


Switch

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, body switch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Se réveiller dans le corps d'un autre est déstabilisant. Se réveiller dans le corps de son rival, l'est d'autant plus. Surtout lorsqu'on doit endosser son rôle et sa vie. Kageyama aurait préféré que son rival ne soit pas Oikawa.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vraiment toute sorte de OS sur Oikawa et Kageyama XD  
> Quand je pense que quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je m'étais imposé un OS par animé ou manga...  
> Je suis bien loin de mon compte actuel.

Kageyama Tobio allait craquer. Cela faisait à peine deux secondes qu'il avait posé le pied dans l'enceinte du lycée que, déjà, il avait l'impression de crouler sous les demandes et les regards émerveillés qui, d'ordinaire, ne lui étaient jamais adressé. Il se demandait vraiment comment on pouvait subir de telles attentions tout les matins sans devenir fou. Des filles venaient le voir (beaucoup de filles), tout le monde le regardait et il n'avait qu'une envie: Prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir loin de tout ce cafarnüm complètement grotesque.

S'il avait pu, il aurait choisit de prendre exceptionnellement sa journée pour ne pas avoir à subir tant de pression. Les matchs officiels, il savait gérer. L'hystérie féminine? Beaucoup moins. Et là, il paniquait, bafouillait et ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait finit par se retrouver ici. Et par "ici", il voulait dire: Dans la peau d'Oikawa Tooru, le passeur titulaire et capitaine de l'équipe de volley d'Aoba Johsaï.

En effet, ce matin là, Kageyama Tobio s'était réveillé dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, et dans des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Accroché à un mur, un immense poster d'alien l'avait accueillit au réveil et il avait manqué faire une syncope en découvrant la tête verte et dégarnie de l'extra-terrestre grandeur nature qui lui avait servit d'oreiller. Passé la surprise (qui avait, tout de même, faillit emporter son coeur dans l'abîme de la terreur) il s'était lamentablement ramassé par terre en hurlant au kidnapping qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir subit. 

Prit de panique, il s'était relevé, avait cherché un indice visible qui lui aurait expliqué ce qu'il fichait dans un tel endroit et n'avait trouvé qu'un téléphone bourré de codes d'accès et un uniforme qui - il n'avait pas eu de doute - venait d'Aoba Johsaï. Et au pied de l'uniforme en question: un sac de sport contenant des affaires de volley à l'effigie - bien sûr - du lycée nommé un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué le changement dans sa voix, et en avait été partiellement étonné quand il s'était questionné à haute voix sur la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas encore réveillé et que tout ceci n'était qu'un stupide rêve tout droit sortit de ses désirs refoulés. 

Jusqu'à ce que son portable se mette à vibrer et à tonitruer entre ses doigts d'une sonnerie complètement loufoque. 

Le sursaut qui avait provoqué sa surprise ayant alors manqué de lui faire lâcher le téléphone qu'il avait manipulé maladroitement entre ses mains avant de parvenir à répondre au numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran.

\- A... Allô? avait-il demandé.

\- Tobio-chan? 

Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait - grâce à Oikawa-san - comprit qu'ils avaient inter-changé de corps.

Pour tout avouer, ça lui avait d'abord fait un choc d'apprendre qu'il se retrouvais désormais coincé dans la peau d'un passeur aussi extraordinaire qu'Oikawa-san. Et il avait eu un mal fou à y croire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son reflet dans le miroir. Qu'Iwaizumi-san entre dans la salle de bain en lui hurlant de se grouiller les puces. Et que son cerveau face enfin le rapprochement entre toutes ces informations.

Apparemment, Iwaizumi-san possédait un double des clés de la demeure des Oikawa et avait pour habitude de venir chercher Oikawa-san tout les matins pour l'accompagner jusqu'au lycée.

Heureusement que son aîné l'avait prévenu que ça allait arriver, sinon son pauvre coeur n'aurait pas supporté cette nouvelle surprise. Il avait suivit les indications d'Oikawa-san à la lettre, s'était habillé (puisque toutes ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes, il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher dans les placards où se trouvaient tels ou tels vêtements), n'avait rien révélé de leur nouvelle condition à l'Ace de Seijoh (bien que Tobio pense qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, au vu des nombreux regards en coin à la limite de la suspicion dont il était victime) et s'était enfin restauré sous l'œil intrigué d'Iwaizumi-san qui l'avait tout de même pressé pour partir.

Il avait eu, également, beaucoup de mal à appeler son sempai par le surnom dont l'avait affublé Oikawa-san, et avait préféré rester silencieux pour ne pas faire trop de gaffes. Sans se douter, bien sûr, que c'était ce silence qui poussait Iwaizumi à le dévisager étrangement. Car Oikawa ne se taisait - pour ainsi dire - jamais, et que son extravagance ne passait généralement pas inaperçue. Aussi, l'ace d'Aoba Johsaï ne le lâchait plus.

Tant mieux en fait, car ce fut lui qui le tira du traquenard appelé "foule en délire" lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase du club de volley.

Les joues en feu, il n'en revenait pas d'être encore plus épuisé qu'après avoir courut un marathon. Comment Oikawa-san faisait-il pour tenir le coup?!

Pourtant, Tobio ne se fatiguait pas facilement. Peut-être était-ce le choc qui avait grillé toute sa pêche habituelle? Ou alors, était-ce la pression de devoir jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien? En plus des fangirls et des fanboys qui lui avaient sauté à la gorge dès le matin? Après mûre réflexion... sans doute les trois facteurs mis ensembles.

\- Ohé! Bouge ton cul, c'est quoi ton problème ce matin?! s'écria Iwaizumi en constatant de la mollesse de Kageyama qui n'était plus Kageyama.

Ce à quoi il réagit de son naturel habituel:

\- Oui?! Euh... Oui! Y en a aucun!

Il s'inclina bien bas pour s'excuser.

\- Désolé! Je serai plus attentif à l'avenir!

Puis il se fustigea mentalement en se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'un Iwaizumi complètement déboussolé par son attitude.

\- T'as bouffé quoi ce matin? siffla son aîné de son ton bourru avant de demander d'un air soudainement inquiet. Y a un problème?

Tobio comptait lui répondre qu'il n'y en avait aucun, mais une voix les interrompit dans leur discussion.

\- Ohé! Iwaizumi! Oikawa! On attend plus que vous pour commencer!

\- On arrive, répondit Iwaizumi non sans jeter un regard circonspect vers Kageyama avant de faire promettre à celui-ci de se reprendre en vitesse avant le début du match d'entraînement contre Karasuno.

Tobio n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer que ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que ça. Néanmoins, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas hâte de voir ce que donnerait un échange de passeur dans des équipes destinées à s'affronter sur le terrain.

☆

Oikawa, de son côté, avait eut bien moins de mal à s'adapter à la situation. Certes, se savoir dans le corps d'un autre l'avait, au départ, perturbé. Mais se réveiller dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue, ça, il connaissait. Ça lui était déjà arrivé par le passé et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois. Il aimait trop les fêtes alcoolisées et le sexe pour changer d'attitude.

Dommage qu'Iwa-chan soit moins enclin à la fête. Ç'aurait été amusant de le voir se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde. Ou de le savoir en train de se faire dépuceler. Ainsi, il aurait eu quelques anecdotes croustillantes à raconter à Makki et à Mattsun avant de se faire assassiner à coup de boule dans la tronche. Iwa-chan était tellement timide!

Bref, cet état de fait mit à part, il avait été agréablement surprit de découvrir chez qui il se trouvait, mais, surtout, de constater que le corps dans lequel il était, n'était pas le sien mais celui de son petit kohaï préféré, Tobio-chan. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de fouiller la totalité de sa chambre et, bien sûr, dans son portable avant de se demander ce qu'il était advenu de son propre corps s'il était dans celui de son kohaï.

Connaissant son numéro par coeur, il avait alors composé - avec l'aide du portable de son cadet - ses coordonnées avant d'appeler son propre téléphone. Entendre sa vraie voix répondre à l'autre bout du combiné lui avait fait un choc. Mais c'était encore peu comparé au plaisir qui l'avait traversé quand il avait comprit que son cadet avait prit sa place dans son propre corps. Il en avait même été tout émoustillé. Et c'est avec un naturel qui défiait la chronique qu'il avait posé quelques questions à Tobio sur ses habitudes pour mieux se faire passer pour lui. Il avait même réussi à dissuader son cadet de répéter leur petite aventure à qui que ce soit. Il voulait faire la surprise, lui-même, à Iwa-chan et aux autres. Il avait déjà hâte de voir leurs tête quand ils comprendraient qu'Oikawa serait dans le camp adverse et, non, avec eux. Et, mieux, il allait pouvoir embêter la crevette de Karasuno.

C'est donc dans cette optique qu'il avait rejoint ses nouveaux camarades de jeux. Bien sûr, en bon comédien, il avait fait un grand sourire à tout le monde et ne leur avait pas, d'emblée, donné de surnoms pour ne pas se trahir. Bien que sa langue fourchait parfois sans qu'il ne l'aie voulu. Problème d'habitudes. Néanmoins, voir la plupart des joueurs frissonner devant son sourire pourtant affable, ne fit que satisfaire son égo sadique. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas habitué à voir Tobio-chan sourire ainsi. Tant mieux. Il s'amusait beaucoup de leurs réactions. Surtout de celles venant de la crevette sauteuse et de la grande perche à lunette. Épique.

En quatres mots: Il a-dorait cette journée.

C'est donc tout joyeux qu'ils arrivèrent à Seijoh pour le match amical qui opposerait leurs deux équipes.

Aussi, la première chose qu'il fit fut de sauter du bus sans écouter Dai-chan et de courir vers le gymnase pour retrouver Tobio-chan et les autres.

Quand il s'eut reconnu dans la foule de ses amis, son sourire s'agrandit et il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il sauta à la gorge de Tobio-chan en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces comme une fangirl en délire.

\- To...oru! s'exclama-t-il en manquant de l'appeler par son vrai prénom et en évitant de justesse le "-chan" que son Tobio-chan n'utilisait jamais. Tu m'as trop manqué! Tu as encore amélioré ton service depuis ton dernier match?! J'espère! Car j'ai vraiment envie de te battre au sommet de ton niveau, mon Amour!

Et souhaitant faire de sa blague un chef d'oeuvre inoubliable: n'hésita pas une seconde avant de l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche sous les regards choqués de leurs deux équipes.

Tobio-chan n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Il se sépara ensuite de lui, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Bonne chance à toi mon bébé d'amour, roucoula-t-il.

La suite fut épique. Tout le monde se mit à hurler d'incrédulité. Sauf ceux qui, comme Iwa-chan, étaient trop choqués pour réagir.

Pas vraiment étonnant. Mais Oikawa rêvait de faire ça depuis des semaines.

L'occasion n'avait été que trop belle.

En fait, cela allait même peut-être l'aider à satisfaire tout ses désirs.

\- KAGEYAMA! s'exclama la crevette. C'ESTQUOICEDÉLIRE?TUAIMESLEGRANDROI?!

Bien sûr, Oikawa en profita largement, un grand sourire aux lèvres et précéda Tobio-chan avant que celui-ci ne dise quoique ce soit:

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime! Il est tellement beau, talentueux, intelligent! C'est ma huitième merveille du monde! Je l'aime et je n'aurai jamais d'yeux que pour lui! Mon adorable cad... sempaï! Je...

Un regard noir et meurtrier l'interrompit dans ses paroles quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un Iwa-chan terriblement... clairvoyant.

Mince. Il avait comprit?! Déjà?!

Mais heureusement pour lui, les coachs intervinrent et séparèrent les deux jeunes hommes avant Iwa-chan.

C'est alors que monsieur rafraîchissant et Dai-chan le tirèrent à l'écart.

\- Kageyama, entâma Daichi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ça, pas vrai? Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que l'autre pervers t'a fait? Il t'a menacé? Il te fait du chantage? Il t'a contaminé? Il...

\- Daichi, l'interrompit Suga-chan, un air réprobateur plaqué sur le visage. Kageyama est incapable de faire semblant de quoique ce soit. Je suis sûr qu'il est sincère dans ses sentiments. Ce qui signifie que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le juger. Il irradie littéralement de bonheur! Tu voudrais tout gâcher?!

\- Mais Suga, pigna Daichi. On parle d'Oikawa là, pas de n'importe qui tout de même!

Le capitaine de Karasuno se tourna vers celui qu'il prenait toujours pour Kageyama.

\- Il t'a hypnotisé, c'est ça?!

\- Daichi! s'indigna Sugawara en lui frappant le bras.

Bien qu'un peu vexé par les accusations et les insultes de Dai-chan à son égard, un sourire amusé étira néanmoins les lèvres d'Oikawa, ravi de constater de l'attachement presque parental qui liaient ces deux là à son très cher cadet. Mais, ce qui le toucha tout particulièrement, c'était la confiance qui irradiait littéralement de Kou-chan à l'idée que lui et son Tobio-chan soient ensembles et fou amoureux.

\- Bien sûr qu'il m'a hypnotisé! s'exclama alors Oikawa en faisant la moue. Je suis amoureux! Il est tellement beau! Tellement mignon! Tellement...

\- Tout le monde en place! Le match d'entraînement va commencer!

La déception prit place sur les traits d'Oikawa, bien vite remplacée par l'impatience.  
S'il mettait la pâté à Tobio-chan avec sa propre équipe, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de confirmer sa supériorité.

Le match fut un vrai fiasco. Autant pour l'équipe de Karasuno que pour l'équipe de Seijoh. Les actes d'Oikawa avaient perturbés la plupart des joueurs et beaucoup ne jouèrent pas comme d'habitude. Le capitaine d'Aoba Johsaï fut le seul à garder son calme et son sang-froid pendant toute la durée de l'affrontement. Ses services furent déterminants à leur victoires et beaucoup n'en revinrent pas. Pas étonnant. Même dans un corps moins fort et plus jeune, il restait le meilleur serveur de la préfecture de Miyaji après Ushiwaka. Et puis, ses camarades eurent quelques peines à jouer avec Tobio-chan. Pas vraiment étonnant. De tout les joueurs présents, ce devait être lui le plus choqué.

En même temps, il venait d'apprendre qu'Oikawa avait un coup de coeur pour lui et il avait eu l'occasion de goûter à ses lèvres! Quoi de plus normal?!

En tout cas, Oikawa ne rata pas ce moment pour le taquiner davantage. En l'occurrence, il lui adressa ses plus beaux regards et ses plus beaux sourire.

Profitant même d'un moment où Tobio-chan se retrouva complètement seul, il prit congé de ses camarades du jour pour rejoindre son cadet qu'il retrouva dehors en train de se rafraîchir le visage.

\- Hello, Tobio-chan, ronronna son aîné en s'approchant. Alors ça fait quoi d'être dans un corps aussi charmant que le miens?

Bien sûr, Tobio-chan sursauta et s'écarta vivement de son aîné.

\- O... Oikawa-san?! D... désolé, tu m'as fait peur. Bien joué pour tout à l'heure, le complimenta-t-il, les joues aussi rouge que des coquelicots.

\- Pour le match ou pour le baiser? sussurra Oikawa en se rapprochant.

Ce qui, forcément, rompit la capacité de réflexion du passeur officiel de Karasuno en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Je... euuuuh... je m'y attendais pas et... je... pourquoi tu... euh...

Le sourire espiègle d'Oikawa revint en force et il se dit que si Tobio-chan était capable de rougir ainsi avec son corps, alors il mourrait d'envie de voir ce que donnerait cette expression sur son vrai visage. L'imaginer ainsi fut très appréciable à voir.

\- Ah! Voilà l'impudent qui a osé porter ses lèvres sur notre Tooru! s'exclama alors une voix féminine qui ne disait absolument rien à Oikawa. Et il ose encore s'approcher de notre Prince! Espèce de parvenu de Karasuno! Attrapons-le! Étripons-le!

Et voilà comment Oikawa Tooru dut fuir ses fangirls avant qu'elles ne mettent leur menace à exécution. Il ne maudit alors jamais aussi fort son fan club que ce jour là. Pourtant, et c'est sûrement le plus étonnant, quand le lendemain il se réveilla dans sa chambre, il eut l'immense surprise de trouver une lettre sur son bureau qui lui était adressée.

Une lettre d'amour de Tobio-chan accompagné de son numéro et de son adresse mail.

Finalement, cette journée s'avérerait plus enrichissante que la précédente.

**Author's Note:**

> Je veux retourner me coucher...  
> Mais faut que j'aille bosser...   
> Shit.
> 
> Bonne journée à vous >♡<


End file.
